Hungry Pumkin
Hungry Pumkin is an anthropomorphic Pumkin who was a resident of the old meme depository. He was one of the main memes. He was made famous for being very hungry and his treatment of restaurant employees as well as being in numerous YouTubePoops. He was sent to The Old Meme Depository before the Thousand Pumkin war began. Appearance and personality Hungry Pumkin is an anthropomorphic pumpkin with purple sleeves on his arms and turquoise sleeves on his legs and brown shoes on his feet. He is a bright yellow-orange with a short brown stem growing out of the top of his large round body. His face is rather large, having brown eyebrows along with green eyes and wide nose and mouth. He is a stubborn and rude person, demanding to be fed a five-course meal every ten minutes without paying a cent. His favorite place to eat was a restaurant in Pumkinland called "The Hungry Pumkin". He is often dismissive to other people, most of the time he doesn't even let them finish what they want to say, interrupting with a loud "NO!" He hardly talks about anything other than getting foods. Abilities Hungry Pumkin had the ability to eat anything when he was just a peaceful pumkin, but when he became evil, he gained the ability to stun people with his "pumkin powers" and create an army of pumkins using pumpkin seeds and even converting people into them. He has very good leadership skills as the pumkins always follow his orders, and he is great with genetic research. Origin Hungry Pumkin was once a human scientist who was the leading expert in bio-engineering in vegetation. He loved pumpkins most of all, and specialized in creating the perfect pumpkin. His family hated his career, claiming it was against God to do the genetic experiments he did in his lab. He wanted to prove to them that what he was doing was good for the future of mankind, so he brought them to his lab one day. Due to a faulty mixture, a lab explosion killed his wife and son. He ran away from the city, hoping he could outrun his terrible mistake. He transformed himself into a living pumpkin using one of his genetic formulas, which he dubbed the "Pumkin", and created a whole society of them. They created an alternate world for them to live in, and all left. He named this world "Pumkinland". Pumkinland was moved to the old meme depository after that. Pumkinland life In Pumkinland, Hungry Pumkin drowned his sorrows in food and petty entertainment, hoping to forget his past life. He succeed, forgetting who he really was for a long time. He lived among the Pumkins, living carelessly in Pumkinland. He lived in a field of grass seemingly happily. He often ate at his favorite restaurant The Hungry Pumkin, which was named after him as he was their only customer. All the Pumkins mindlessly obeyed him, they themselves not knowing who he once was. They only knew him as "Friend" and knew that he built their houses, built the castle, and planted the Pumtree. He used a opaque blue force-field dome to keep everyone in and convinced them that it was just the sky. The force field dissipated when the Thousand Pumkin war ended. Thousand Pumkin war The Thousand Pumkin war began when hungry Pumkin managed to find his way out of his world and back into the old meme depository without realizing it. He saw a restaurant, which he assumed was his own, and began doing his "Hungry Pumkin" routine on the owner. The owner refused to serve him, as he ate cups and refused to pay. Hungry Pumkin hadn't been denied in quite a long time. The last time he was denied something was when he lost his family. With this shock, he remembered who he was. He exited the restaurant, but not before turning to the owner and uttering "I'll be back in ten minutes." He want back to his imaginary world and rallied up the Pumkins. They were going to invade the cruel world that wronged him. The man who owned the restaurant knew too much according to Hungry Pumkin. No was was supposed to know about Pumkinland or the Pumkins. They attacked many places in the old meme depository, corrupting many people into pumkins, before planning to take over the main pumpkin seed warehouse. They had planned the make the seeds their new troops. They found a portal mirror in the pumkin seed warehouse that let to Kingshiro's homeworld. They invaded it and ransacked the villages, killing some civilians, and eating all the foods. Hungry Pumkin became dubbed the Pumkin King by his followers. Death Sadly, The Hungry Pumkin met his fate during phase four of the Thousand Pumkin war. During the raid on the Pumpkin seed warehouse, Mario Head inadvertently angered Hungry Pumkin by eating some of the pumpkin seeds in front of him. He and his troops began attacking Mario Head, who had no choice but to fight back. Mario head fought with the Pumkin, causing him to fall from the catwalk into the furnace where he burned. He became a flaming Jack-o-lantern in his last moments of life and warned Mario Head of the power that the portal mirror they found possessed. As he burned to nothing, his followers were left without a leader and returned to their peaceful ways. The pumkins went back to Pumkinland, which is now open for people to come and go. Trivia * Hungry Pumkin is the only one of the main memes that did not come from an official licensed source. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Main Memes Category:Pumkin related